goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Gelman Makes an Ungrounded Video Called Gelman makes Nancy break up with Fluttershy106
Cast Gelman-Joey Me and Sam Detweiler (TJ's dad)-Steven My Girlfriend (Nancy)-Kate Gelman's dad-Simon TJ Detweiler-Eric Ellie Detweiler (TJ's mum)-Allison Plot Gelman gets in so much trouble. Transcript At the bedroom, Gelman had a naughty plan. Gelman: Since Fluttershy106's in the hospital after I set the badger on him! I'm going to make an ungrounded video called Gelman Makes Nancy Break Up with Fluttershy106! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! So Gelman got on the computer and turned it on. Gelman: Let's go to the Goanimate site! Gelman went to the Goanimate site. Gelman: Let's make the grounded video! So Gelman began to make the grounded video out of Fluttershy106. Two minutes later, Gelman had finished it. Gelman: There! Now let's preview it! Then Gelman began to preview Gelman Makes Nancy Break Up with Fluttershy106. (15 minutes later, back in TJ Detweiler's house) TJ Detweiler was on a computer. TJ: I'm going to go on YouTube to see Davemadson's Bloopers. Hey! What's this? (video begins) Gelman: Man, I can't believe Fluttershy106 and Nancy are engaged! They're the worst couple ever! I'm going to get them to break up! (Fluttershy106 was on the phone with Nancy) Nancy: Hi Fluttershy106. Me: Hi Nancy. Nancy: What's up? Me: Are you planning to meet me in the park? Nancy: Yes I am. I'm just changing into my clothes. I'll be there in 20 minutes. And I also got a surprise. Me: Cool. I can't wait to see what the surprise is, so I can… Gelman: Booga booga booga! Me: Hey! Get lost you stupid pest! Nancy: Fluttershy106, did you just call me a stupid pest?! Me: No! Wait! Nancy! I didn't! Nancy: GELMAN! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME! THAT'S IT! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU! WE ARE NO LONGER BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND FROM THIS DAY FORTH! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GOOD BYE YOU JERK! AND GO TELL MISS FINSTER AND PRINCIPAL ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! Me: Nancy! Don't go! (Nancy hanged up) Gelman: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Well Fluttershy106, you called me a stupid pest! But Nancy thought you called her a stupid pest! Now she broke up with you! (Fluttershy106 became angry) Me: YOU MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR MAKING NANCY BREAK UP WITH ME! Gelman: Actually, you're the troublemaker! Me: Why? Gelman: Because you were the one who keeps suspending me for no reason! That's why you don't deserve to have a girlfriend! Gelman's mum: Gelman and Fluttershy106, what is going on here? Me: Gelman just made my girlfriend break up with me! Punish him! Gelman's dad: Absolutely... (pause) Gelman's dad: ...NOT! Me: What?! How could you?! Gelman's dad: Because you and Nancy are the worst couple ever! Get out of my sight right now! (Fluttershy106 ran away) Gelman's dad: And for you Gelman, you are now ungrounded for making Fluttershy106 break up with his girlfriend. You can do what you like. (preview ends) TJ Detweiler was horrified, and he had watched an ungrounded video about Gelman with Fluttershy106 grounded in it. TJ was extremely angry. TJ: Oh my god! Gelman made an ungrounded video out of himself with Fluttershy106 grounded in it! It's about Gelman making Nancy break up with Fluttershy106. This whomps! (in his TV voice) This is not fair! (normal voice) That's it, I'm telling mum and dad on him! TJ went out of his room, and he went downstairs. Then he entered the lounge and he called to his mum and dad. TJ: Mum! Dad! Sam: What is it, TJ? Ellie: Tell us. What's the matter? TJ: Gelman made an ungrounded video out of himself with Fluttershy106 grounded in it. This video's called Gelman Makes Nancy Break Up with Fluttershy106. That Gelman is going to be in big trouble. Sam and Ellie were horrified, and Sam was extremely angry. Sam: Oh my god! Gelman's in big trouble! That's it, I am calling his parents! Sam picked up his phone, and he phoned Gelman's parents up. Sam: Hello, Gelman's parents! Gelman's dad's voice: Yes, Samuel? How can I help you? Sam: Your son Gelman just made an ungrounded video out of himself with Fluttershy106 grounded in it which is called TJ which is called Gelman Makes Nancy Break Up with Fluttershy106. Gelman's dad's voice: Gelman made an ungrounded video out of himself with Fluttershy106 grounded in it which is called Gelman Makes Nancy Break Up with Fluttershy106? Oh my god! He is so grounded! Thanks for telling me! Sam: You're welcome! Goodbye! Sam put down his telephone and he comforted his son. Sam: It's okay, TJ. Gelman won't make an ungrounded video out of himself with Fluttershy106 grounded in it ever again. Back in Gelman's bedroom, Gelmans dad was extremely angry with Gelman and had a meltdown. Gelman's dad: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Gelman, how dare you make an ungrounded video out of yourself with Fluttershy106 grounded in it which is called Gelman Makes Nancy Break Up with Fluttershy106! That's it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks with no computer! Go to bed right now! Gelman went to bed, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! TRIVIA The audio featuring TJ Detweiler saying "This is not fair!" from the Recess episode Prickly is Leaving is used as an audio when Gelman makes an ungrounded video out of himself with Fluttershy106 grounded in it which is called Gelman Makes Nancy Break Up with Fluttershy106. Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stuff